


Dearest Emperor

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, empress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: While the empress addresses some of Emperor Ren’s desires, General Hux joins and patiently waits for his turn with the Empress. He is pleasantly surprised when both of the rulers give him what he wants.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 5





	Dearest Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here to spread the “Kylo Ren gets pegged” agenda after spreading the “Hux gets pegged” agenda a few oneshots ago

“Kylo, my love, open your eyes.”

His eyes had been pinched shut while the empress stroked his cock, laying small licks to the tip.

It felt so good but she had been teasing him for nearly an hour. Gentle, featherlight touches and, when he had whined and pulled on the ropes around his wrists too much, Lita had taken her hands off him completely and made Kylo watch her finger herself and moan his name. She had let him suck her fingers clean afterward but when he bit her, Lita withdrew and wrapped a hand around his throat, choking him gently.

Their dynamic broke the smallest amount when Kylo and Lita both laughed a little at how difficult it was for her to choke him. Her hand was smaller than his neck.

Kylo looked up at Lita as she climbed on top of him, nose brushing his.

“Are you going to be good?”

Kylo leaned up slightly, trying to brush his lips against Lita’s and kiss her.

“Answer me, Kylo.”

He pouted up at her.

“Yes, Empress.”

Lita smiled, giving Kylo a kiss before pulling away and settling back on her knees. She pushed his legs further apart. There was a little bottle of lube nearby. Lita poured some on her hand, starting to coat the dildo nestled in the harness around her hips.

She reached down and gently pulled the plug he had been wearing out, putting it off to the side.

“Relax, my love,” she cooed, starting to slide inside him. Kylo shuddered, his lower lip trembling slightly. “Good?”

“Yes,” he sighed, hands trying desperately to touch her, but they couldn’t from where they were tied to the headboard.

Lita made sure her movements were slow, teasing, but enough to still make him feel good.

“ _ Cyare,  _ look at me.”

Kylo’s eyes found Lita’s and he whined as she began to speed up.

“You’ve been such a good boy,  _ cyare.” _

His eyes lit up at the praise. On a particularly hard thrust, his eyes fluttered shut and Kylo’s lips parted as a moan spilled out.

Neither of them noticed when the door to their quarters opened. Well, Kylo did notice, but he sensed who it was and didn’t feel the need to stop what he was doing.

Hux was pleasantly surprised by the sight before him.

“Looks like we have an audience.”

Lita stilled her hips as Armitage came up behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and his hands resting on her waist.

“Empress,  _ please,”  _ Kylo whined. Lita began to thrust slowly as Armitage kissed her neck and pushed the straps of her bustier off her shoulders. Lita reached back behind Armitage’s head, tugging his hair to pull him in for a kiss.

“Go sit in the chair, Armitage.”

Hux obeyed, sitting in the armchair beside the bed.

“Harder, Empress!” Kylo cried out. Lita moved her hips accordingly, making Kylo moan. He pulled at his restraints, feeling the rope bite into his wrists.

Armitage was starting to get needy. He shifted in his seat, trying to adjust his trousers but to no avail. He was almost painfully hard.

Lita reached down, starting to stroke Kylo’s cock while she fucked him. Tears rolled down his cheeks from pleasure. Kylo tensed and moaned before coming on his stomach. He released a small sob after Lita pulled out.

She gently wiped away his tears and pressed countless kisses to his lips. Lita reached up to untie his wrists and Kylo’s fingers immediately intertwined themselves into her hair. 

“Did that feel good?”

He nodded and Lita kissed him again. Kylo released her and laid back to relax. Lita began taking off the strap-on harness, looking at Armitage through her lashes.

“Empress,” he whined.

“What is it,  _ cyar’ika?” _

Lita put the harness aside and climbed off the bed, going to stand before Armitage.

“Does my pretty boy want attention?”

Hux’s lips parted and he gave the slightest nod.

“Be a good boy and wait just a little longer.”

He  _ whined  _ at that. Armitage had waited long enough in his opinion. Lita raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be a brat,  _ cyare.” _

She left the room briefly to get Kylo a glass of water. She returned from the kitchen to see Hux still waiting for her in the armchair.

She sat beside Kylo on the bed, handing him the glass and kissing his face and neck, stroking his chest. Kylo put the glass down and pulled Lita against him, kissing her.

“Don’t tease him too much, sweetheart.”

Lita detangled herself from Kylo’s arms and went over to Armitage, straddling his lap.

“Such a good boy,  _ cyare.” _

Hux’s eyes fluttered shut as Lita gently ran her fingertips along his face. He let out a soft moan when she touched his cheekbones.

When Lita leaned in for a kiss, one of Hux’s hands laid over hers, pressing it to lie against his cheek.

His breathing was becoming uneven from all of the soft touches and caresses. 

“Take off your uniform and lie on the bed for me,” Lita said, kissing him again. She got off his lap and sat beside Kylo on the bed. Kylo, who had since recovered from his time with Lita, sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist while kissing her jaw and neck.

“ _ Cyare,  _ look at our handsome General,” Lita murmured to Kylo. He dragged his eyes from her neck to look at Armitage.

Hux flushed slightly under their gaze. He loved his spouses dearly, but would never quite understand why they chose  _ him  _ of all people.

“Come here, love. Lay between us,” Kylo said. Lita moved to the other edge of the bed, making room for Hux.

Armitage made himself comfortable between them on the silk sheets. He practically melted as they both leaned in to press kisses to his skin. While he and Kylo kissed, Lita kissed and bit at his neck, hand trailing down to stroke his cock. His hands grasped at the sheets. They were so good to him. 

“I want both of you,” he moaned.

Kylo and Lita both stilled their movements.

“How would you like us,  _ cyar’ika?” _


End file.
